Servicemen and delivery men using handtrucks often have to prop open doors when making service calls and deliveries. The propping open of doors is further exacerbated when the doors are spring loaded. Valuable time and/or labor is wasted trying to find something or someone to hold open the doors.
Traditional devices for propping open doors have been wedges usually formed from wood or rubber. See for example: U.S. Pat. No. Des.309,708 to Rosa et al, and U.S. Pat. Nos.: Des. 221,131 to Germock, Jr.; Des. 242,985 to Sasgen; Des. 344,014 to Marshall; 693,740 to Raether; 1,181,056 to Arnt; 4,958,869 to Bisher; and 4,976,479 to Lunn. However, many of these doorstops include shapes other than wedges, such as bent wire shapes, oblong and strange configurations that can be both difficult and expensive to manufacture.
Many of these alternative door stops whether being wedge shaped or oblong shaped also have sharp edges/ends that could damage floors. Storing these door stops in the pockets of clothing is not much of an option since the sharp edges can rip one's pockets.
Furthermore, none of these prior art devices describes any teaching for storing the door stops on handtrucks, leaving the driver to have to still physically carry the door stops.
Additionally, it comes as no surprise that many door stops that are used become lost, misplaced and often forgotten and left on job sites.
Thus, the need exists for a solution to above problems.